


Matter of importance

by Gobletmoonstone123



Series: Matter of importance series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your reputation is threatened what not to do in order to avoid shame? This is what Thorin Durin aka Oakenshield is forced to make in order to amend some awful rumors he spread about certain little fellow who happens to be his colleague. Now between regrets and sorrows he meets one day in a common place for man like the bathroom the reason of his lately frustration and it could bring consequences if he doesn’t act quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of importance

He opens the door and goes directly to the urinals placing himself right in front of his target, he unzips his pants, low down the boxers and takes out his men member in order to release his bladder.  A relief sigh comes from his mouth because he was holding himself way too long in the library tutoring a student which had a doubt. 

Not that he was so kind with his students, he was actually really hard and sharp, and his reputation of being an angry man did not help to make a good impression. But that day he was in a good mood, despite being bickered by the rumors he himself started about another person he could not stand, he was fine.  Or maybe that was about to be tested.

 

 

A noise of a door opening again was heard and slightly foot steeps were heard , but it disappeared quickly  since the maker of the loud walking stood still in front of another urinal and proceed to do his business. Once again the bathroom was in silence. But it did not take long for the first guest to turn around and notice the second one; what followed next was an epic throat noise of disgruntle ignored by the last person who made the noisy entrance, partly because he was a few meters away from the first one and also for being in his inner world paying no attention to anyone but his own. 

But the dark haired man was not meant to be ignored since he was the first who arrived there and right now it was his territory, obviously invaded by the second guess who at the same time was not in the  mood to bear the presence of the feisty moody professor  that started a rumor about him saying he was a mediocre teacher of languages and his skills at sports  were below mediocre. 

 

“Guess who is here?  Bilbo Baggins the language teacher loved by everyone in town.  “  

The deep voice was enough to make the aforementioned,  froze in fear his heart stopped for a second and his breath was gone, he turned around to see the owner of the grudge coming toward him and this time as much as he wanted he couldn’t avoid a sound of swallowing coming from his throat.

 

Bilbo tried to sound as casual and calm as possible but the single presence of Thorin Oakenshield was a very intimidating one. He answered back but despite his firm words his voice was trembling

“What brings you here? I thought you were busy somewhere else tutoring your students for the finals which are right now in the middle of march “

 

“Don’t try to talk to me like if we were old friends or like this was casual, master Baggins, you know very well why am I here”

 

“Look I don’t want to start a fight, I just came here to do my business and then go, but now that I’m finished  I think I can leave you with your anger issues and hatred toward me , I’m done”   

 

Bilbo made a move to go stating he was already done but a hand on the wall kept him from doing so. Thorin’s hand were big and much more wide than his, it also didn’t help that  his body was leaned toward him in order to block any escape entrance he could use. 

 

Bilbo looked up and saw penetrating deep blue eyes like icebergs staring him back, while the shadow of his figure thanks to the backlight made Thorin’s height much more menacing. He knew what was going to come but  did not want to face the consequences, just the idea of standing like an idiot with a broken rib and a nose wasn’t a very reassuring thought that  everything was going to be fine. 

 

“You started all of this , I don’t know why do I have to be punched in the face  when you  bullied me with those statements, all I did was to defend myself and  by proving you wrong now it makes me automatically guilty of your own ruin Thorin, this is not fair ” – he cried.

 

Now he was angry because his pal was right. Despite everything he was the one who started the rumors of him being loner ,  a weird old man trapped in a middle age body  who’s poor abilities in soccer and basket  were so dreadful that it could make healthy patient die of a heart attack because of anger and frustration . After all  whether it was luck, fate or destiny , that day  his team lost against the Baggins  and all his theories were proved wrong.  This had as an immediate consequence that everyone who was laughing at Bilbo Baggins back now began to respect him. 

 

“Very well Master Baggins you have a point but now I need to prove mine. Why didn’t  you showed your full potential before and why did you let others humiliate me after what I did to you in that game?”  

 

“Because you were such a bully you deserved a punishment on your own” – he said flatly.

 

“So you’re the one who holds grudge against others when they do something wrong to you and yet you make people feel miserable when they don’t  apologize” 

 

“Correct, now let me go” 

 

Thorin leaned in the corner of the wall , perhaps more than he was already, but Bilbo’s patience was running out so he pushed him with all his force and kicked him in the knee to make time and run away from where he was gathered. 

 

He ran into the entrance door or maybe he thought so because a tight grip from the collarbone of his shirt pulled him back and crashed his head into the wall of a shower.  While doing so it began to pour water down since it was automatic so Bilbo saw himself wet along with Thorin who was soaked as well.

 

His head was aching and he was about to faint if it wasn’t for the hot breath from the dark haired man who rubbed his lips with his ear while kissing his neck hotly. But that wasn’t the only part of his body to be invaded since Thorin’s hands travelled across  his back and chest feeling every bit of his muscles, his inner thigh invaded by a sudden erection that wasn’t his  while  the hands finally reached his private parts  stimulating his crotch.

 

 

Bilbo was resisting the headache and soon his hands reached for the necktie of his partner to undo it, then he took the jacket which slowly went down thank to the slope of the long sleeves, but Thorin helped him both with his own blouse and his to undress him almost ripping the buttons making a vision of the hairy but manly chest that lied covered under those heavy formal clothes of professor.

 

Bilbo’s chest was on the other hand very soft and hairless, he had a little bit of extra fat around his hips but was barely visible thanks to the diet and exercise he was doing to keep his weight down. On the other hand Thorin’s  abs were rip and the despite the hairline that went from his chest to below the navel and much more down , his body reacted  touching Bilbo’s body fervently unzipping the pants loosing  it down  along with the boxers while the  hands focused on his cock trying to make an erection.

 

Bilbo did exactly the same with Thorin  who’s erection was bigger than his and it did not stopped him from bending on his knees to suck his partner’s member who’s hands stopped from touching his small friend’s cock to put his hand on his shoulders in order to help him to bend . The instant reaction was a moan of pleasure by the dark haired man who pushed Bilbo more inside his member to suck it better . He kept doing this for a very long while  , but in the meantime the small partner touched the hairy ass of his big one  which  provided  slight tickles and small laughter on the last one.

 

 

The Water from the shower kept his rhythmic continue during half an hour , in that time  Bilbo’s cock was sucked by Thorin once he had already finished in his smaller partner’s mouth.  Then not long after they tried again so they took the time to have anal sex . Bilbo made an effort to help his partner be inside him.  They moved slowly first  followed by harder moves and once they reached the climax , the bid dark haired guy made sure to finish outside to make easier the cleaning of his small counterpart.

 

After they were done they took different cabins of showers , to clean themselves, they made sure the disaster they made was not so notorious  by cleaning the floor with a mop , sponge , a scrubbing brush.  They squeezed their wet trousers and then opened the door  of the bathroom looking from one corner to another  making sure no one was watching.

 

They were supposed to go different paths after that day but they met again in the parking lot, their cars placed in front of each other. Thorin threw him a smile and Bilbo blink him an eye , they got inside their cars , turned on the motor and then rode to their respective homes. However that would not be the last time they had a day like that . Bilbo would make sure they could see each other again , not in that way in the public bathrooms of a college  on Saturday afternoon , but in a more appropriate place for them to be alone.

 

The other one was smiling too for what he did a few moments ago with the “little squirrel” in the bathroom, thank goodness it was Saturday afternoon  and there hardly any students  that day , he wanted to repeat the experience and he would do it once again with him , maybe in a few days or weeks … no weeks no , he would make time to see him another day and he would express his feelings for him, next time he would invite him properly to go on a date because he realized during the time they were doing it , he had feelings for him and so did the “little squirrel”. It was mutual and they realized that whether it was meant to last or not they wanted to stay together at least for now

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ My mother tongue is spanish ~
> 
> ~ First male slash so please be nice ~ 
> 
> ~Little Squirrel is the nickname I wanted Thorin to use with Bilbo in this fic ~


End file.
